


A Little Too Much

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: dan and phil have gotten better at handling disagreements and arguments with each other. but still, couples fight, and sometimes things aren’t easily resolved. despite it all, they still try to push through it.or alternatively, the fic where dan and phil get into a fight and they handle it like adults. and maybe a few cuddles and mumbled apologies.





	A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little different from what i normally write, but i highkey really love this fic and i am super proud of it. i hope it makes you feel all warm and tingly inside :) title is from shawn mendes’ a little too much. enjoy!!!! <333

It’s a side they never show to their audience. They’ve gotten better at controlling the boundaries of what their audience can know about them and not. For example, their audience knows that Phil is an adult and swears, but he likes to keep it at a minimum when he’s filming videos. They know that Dan isn’t exactly straight due to his _subtle_ hints he drops in his videos and liveshows. They’re not outright saying anything, but it’s a silent understanding between them and their viewers. 

But this, this is something they won’t hint towards, something that they won’t allow to show, not even a little bit.

Couples fight. It’s normal. It could be little things, like how Phil eats the last of Dan’s cereal and Dan will get frustrated at him for not leaving him any, or how Dan sometimes is a bit cryptic in what he says and Phil isn’t in the mood to play the guessing game.

They’ve been getting better at it, at handling their fights. Phil knows when to step back and not take it personally when Dan seems to not want to talk to him. Dan knows that Phil’s trying to help in anyway he can because that’s just who he is. They’ve worked on their own communication for years, learning and understanding more about each other so that if something comes up, they know how to handle it. 

Dan might leave the house for hours at a time without telling Phil. Phil might spend the entire day cleaning the room with his headphones on so that Dan knows he’s not in the mood to talk. It’s frustrating and it takes time before things are okay again, but it works and they’re handling the blips in their relationship the best that they can. 

It just gets hard when there’s a lot on the line. When there’s a lot of pressure and not enough time to sort it out, they get grumpy, stressed, and upset. They take it out on each other because they can’t get too angry at their producer. They are forced to bottle up their feelings for the sake of not harming anyone else. This is when it gets hard. 

-

They’re riding back to their flat after another admittedly frustrating meeting to try and sort out what to do for Interactive Introverts. Apparently Dan and Phil had quite a few different ideas that the other person thought just wouldn’t be feasible. It’s incredibly trying to make a successful show out of something so abstract, and their ideas were clashing every time they tried come to an agreement.

“You do realize that not everything has to be on brand for this time around, right? Come on, Phil, live a little,” Dan had said in front of everyone in the meeting. Phil knows Dan didn’t mean it. But they’re in front of important people and they’re all stressed about figuring out what to do about this show. Dan did not have to embarrass him like that. 

Phil had laughed to brush off the joke and tried to continue their discussion, but Dan didn’t miss the way Phil’s smile dropped instantly when the discussion started up again. 

They’re silent in the cab the whole entire time, the air thick with tension that makes even the drive uncomfortable to the point where he closes the window between them. Phil’s trying his best to holding it together, Dan can tell. He can tell by the way he’s gripping his phone and looking out the window and taking deep breaths. 

Dan’s not any better though. He’s got his own jaw clenched, his leg bouncing restlessly with all of this pent up energy. He’s chewing on his already chapped lips to give himself something to do. The ride back home is especially painful today.

-

Phil retreats back into his room when they get home. Dan knows not to go after him, at least not for a little bit. He makes his way to his own room and turns on a show on his laptop, cuddling into his duvet.

He’s angry too. Phil seemed to brush off every one of Dan’s ideas and Dan felt like he was incompetent and incapable of making such a decision. It’s one of the things that makes Dan angry sometimes. Phil always takes care of the heavy, more adult aspects of their relationship, and he doesn’t really let Dan do any of it. Dan knows it’s so he wouldn’t have to handle it due to his mental health, but sometimes he wishes Phil would show that he has a little bit more faith in him. 

-

An hour or two passes and Phil still hasn’t left his room. Dan’s still under his duvet and his brain feels like mush after staring at his computer screen for too long. Dan is itching to do something and it feels like a reasonable amount of time has passed for the both of them to calm down. 

He hears the door to Phil’s bedroom open followed by the patter of his footsteps down the stairs and out of the house, the door shutting behind him. This makes Dan sit up. 

At least now he can do something. 

He decides to make two cups of coffee. It won’t solve the underlying frustration they had from earlier, but it is a nice peace offering to let Phil know that they can get through this. They’ll talk tonight and everything will be okay. 

-

Phil comes back with two boxes of pizza in his hands. He’s greeted into his home with the smell of coffee and a small smile plays on his lips. He closes the door with his foot as he makes his way up the stairs and to Dan. 

He finds Dan sitting in their lounge, a random album playing on their chrome cast while Dan browses through Twitter on his laptop. Phil silently places the pizzas onto the table and takes the full cup of coffee Dan made for him. He sits down next to Dan and rests his head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan turns his head to plant a gentle kiss on Phil’s head. 

“Are you ready to talk now?” Dan asks, “I am.”

Phil makes an affirmative noise and he sits up to face Dan. 

-

The conversation with ends when their lips meet. They’re whispering “I’m sorry” against each other’s mouths and holding each other close. They don’t do this often due to all of the stress they’re under, but now they can enjoy this and bask in the comforts of who they are. 

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” Phil admits, running his fingers through Dan’s messy curls. 

“It’s not like I never stopped you. And I know you were only trying to keep me sane by doing all of the heavy stuff,” Dan replies, nuzzling his head into Phil’s neck. It makes Phil press a kiss to the top of his head and pull him even closer.

Their fingers are laced together and they’re staring into each other’s eyes with pure fondness. They’ll get through it. They always find a way to, and that’s one of the reasons why Dan loves their relationship so much. They’re getting better at handling their situations, and even they hit a bump, they still end up in each other’s arms, cuddling and kissing like they first did back in 2009.

“I love you, you know,” Dan murmurs against Phil’s neck. It makes a chill run down Phil’s spine, but his lips tilt up into a grin. 

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
